


What I Like About You

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Song fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: "What I like about you - is how hard you work. Whether at the DEO researching, out fighting aliens, or getting those annoying NCPD police officers out of your jurisdiction." Alex couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, but continued reading.(!!!UPDATE!!!! I changed the ending to what it was originally going to be before it got away from me. Hope you like it.)





	

_"What I like about you - is how hard you work. Whether at the DEO researching, out fighting aliens, or getting those annoying NCPD police officers out of your jurisdiction."_ Alex couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, but continued reading.

 _"What I like about you - is how fiercely protective you are of those you truly care about. From Kara and your Mom - J'onn, James and even Winn, you know you're protective of him, don't try and deny it Alex. He's the annoying little brother you never wanted, but wouldn't trade for anything."_ She snorted in amusement and agreement at that. Winn did have an annoying tendency to drive her crazy, but she couldn't deny how grateful she is to have him in her life. 

_"And especially Kara, whether it's when she's just your little sister, whose like a puppy who loves potstickers, or when she's out as Supergirl - the girl of steel - you do whatever is in your power to protect her. Because she's still your little sister, no matter how invincible she seems to be at the craziest of times. It warms my heart to see how you are with her. How after every fight, every rescue, every single time you make sure she's okay. It makes me so so proud of you - and to know you - the both of you."_

Alex's smile had gotten bigger and bigger, and a few tears started started to escape. But she couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. She was too happy to care about anything other than what she was reading.

 _"What I like about you - is how, once you discovered this new part of you, you found a way to accept it. You didn't shy away and keep it hidden deep down inside. You went and you told your sister, you told your mom, and you told me. Alex, I don't think you realize just how proud I was of you when you told me that you came out to your mom and sister. Those are such big moments, but you did it. I know it wasn't exactly easy, I could see that when you came out to me. I could see you struggling. But you did it. And I'm so so so incredibly proud of you. I always will be, you beautiful girl."_ Alex thought her heart might explode from all the happiness and pure joy she felt at making her girlfriend so proud of her. She couldn't stop the steady flow of tears streaming down her face. Despite all those tears, her smile was as big as ever.

 _"What I like about you - is that you're reading this long note, not knowing that I'm standing to the side of you....."_ She had to re-read that last bit, before she gasped and turned to see her beautiful girlfriend, standing there with a big smile on her face, dimples on full display.

"What are you..but I thought...you're here...but..." Alex stuttered, confused, as she thought Maggie had left for work 15 mins ago.

Maggie just shook her smiling and stepped closer to Alex. Taking both Alex's hands in her own, as she looked up at her. 

"What I _love_ about you..." Alex inhaled sharply, as her tears became even stronger and her smile was the biggest it had ever been. Maggie continued, her own smile still in place, as she let a few tears of her own escape. "Is that you're Alex Danvers. _My_ Alex Danvers, who I love more than I ever thought was possible. You constantly fill my heart and life with so much light, laughter, fun and craziness. And I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. I'm so lucky to know you and have you in my life. I'm so lucky to call you mine." Alex reached up with one hand to wipe away Maggie's tears with her thumb, Maggie nuzzled into her hand as they just stared at each other for a several moments.

"I love you too Maggie. I love you so much." said Alex quietly, watching as Maggie closed her eyes for a moment and took a shuddering breath to try to hold herself together. "You mean the world to me. You came into my life in an annoying away," Maggie snorted, "but you became such a huge monumental part of it. I'm more and more thankful for you every single day. You've helped me to find myself. To discover this whole new part of who I really am. And now you're on this crazy journey with me. That's only a little bit of what I like, but more importantly, what _I love about you Maggie Sawyer."_

Maggie smiled and stepped away before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a beautiful ring. Alex gasped as her eyes darted from the ring to Maggie's face and back again several times. She wanted to say something, to reach her hand out and make sure Maggie was real, that this wasn't a dream. But she couldn't move. She couldn't move.

Slowly Maggie got down on one knee, and looked up at Alex. She took a deep breath and said, _"What I like about you, is that I love you"_ she paused to steady herself, she didn't want to screw this up. She couldn't help but smile when Alex joined her on her knees, sitting back on her bent legs. "I love you and want to spend everyday of the rest of our lives together. Because _what I love about you, is that I want you to be my wife, for now and forever and after."_

As she sat watching, listening, waiting, Alex brought one hand to her mouth, the other in a fist on her chest. Tears once again rapidly streaming down her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she felt like she might fall down at any moment if she wasn't already sitting.

Maggie took another deep breath, looked her girlfriend straight in the eyes and continued, _"Alex Danvers, will you marry me?"_

A sob escaped Alex's mouth and her eyes squeezed shut as she nodded, smiled and laughed all at once. _"YES!!"_ she shouted, before more quietly saying, _"Oh my god. Yes, I'll marry you. Yes. A million million times yes. Yes."_

Maggie grinned and laughed happily, as tears of her own spilled down her cheeks. She reached for Alex's left hand and carefully slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Alex stared at her hand for a moment before grabbing Maggie and kissing her. Pouring everything she had into the kiss. Which didn't last too long as both of them started laughing and couldn't stop grinning. 

After calming down a bit, they both wiped the tears off their faces, and pulled a part just little. Knees touching, hands held tightly in each others. It was quiet apart from the occasional sniff and giggle. So quiet that Alex couldn't help but say, _"So your saying you like me? That's what I got."_

Maggie just smiled hugely, nodded and looked at her, laughing as Alex squeaked when Maggie raised her hands to Alex's sides and gently squeezed. Before pulling her closer for a kiss. Her hands still on her girlfriend's sides holding her tightly. Alex's hands sliding up Maggie's arms to her face. Neither of them ever wanting to let go of the other. Both of them happier than they had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> was watching The Office and Andy started singing What I Hate About You. that inspired this. 
> 
> only planned on writing one story. now I've written three....totally worth it though, because Sanvers.


End file.
